


When You Need It

by Blue_Nox



Series: Kirkwall 1890 [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Omega-Verse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Males in Rut, Alpha!Dorian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ameridan wants some lace, F/M, FenHawke is endgame - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Omega!Fenris, Slow Burn, Smut, Wild West, Work In Progress, alpha!hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nox/pseuds/Blue_Nox
Summary: This causes him to moan loudly against her chest where his head is leaned, nipping at the top of the soft skin he finds there. A port in the storm. She did care for Hawke and he needed her, now more than ever. Their moans and breathing began to mirror one another, his hips now rolling and he’s the one that’s trembling. “Come on, James.” It’s hissed in his ear as she bites the lobe and he feels like he’s going to break apart, shatter but she can’t put him back together. This has been the worse rut of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first part to the fic that I am working on. I honestly don't even know what I was thinking when I first started writing it and I have no idea where it will go but here it is. I'm going to warn you right now that my updates might be slow at times because of the way that I work but I will do my best to update when I can.
> 
> This chapter is nothing but a little bit of plot and porn... all the porn. Hawke is in a rut and Isabela has offered to help him through it. 
> 
> We get a little bit in Dorian and Ameridan's life but theirs is going to be a completely different part, probably once I get the main story going. I know what I want to do with them. I promise, it's good things.

His dreams have been vivid lately, almost as if he can taste the lips that kiss him. He can feel the slick warmth that wraps tightly around his prick as he slides inside with a heavy groan falling from his mouth. The dreams are wet, wild and he wakes with a cold sweat beaded on his body and a throbbing hard-on between his legs. Isabela has told him on one than one occasion that he didn’t have to go through the ruts alone, when the itch under his skin becomes to overwhelming and his need for release can’t be sated. James has yet to take her up on the offer, but this time he might. He needs something more than his spit covered hand and a mess on his sheets. True, she is a Beta, but her skills aren’t matched by anyone’s in this one horse town. Now, he’s spent but not sated. The flesh goes down but the itch under his skin has yet to disappear. Today was going to be a long week. 

It isn’t until they are in the Hanged Man, Hawke letting everything get the better of him just by losing a game of Wicked Grace that Varric shot her a look. That ‘Do something with him or I’m going to kill him’ look. “Why don’t you come with me, sweet thing.” There are no pheromones coming from her to catch the raging Alpha inside him off guard but it’s the perfume she wears that catches the man. The Hanged Man is known across all of Southern Thedas as being the best salon around. The Pirates Den, owned and ran by Isabela, was known for being the best brothel. Her and Varric had been business partners for years, or so it felt like it. 

He takes the last drink of the beer in his tankard before he rose from the chair. Isabela is already standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to her private rooms. She isn’t like the rest of the girls that work for her, she doesn’t need it. “It’s about bloody time.” It’s mumbled against another cup as Varric let’s out a chuckle. “Little Hawke, thank the Maker that you will never have to go through what your brother does.” Carver frowned a little, “I don’t care what he goes through. There’s no dealing with him when he’s like this.” 

James’ skin burns all the way up the stairs. Isabela has disappeared into her room but has left the door cracked for him. Somewhere, in the dark depths of his mind, he can’t really believe that he’s going through with this but he just can’t take it anymore. It’s been years since he’s felt the warmth and comfort that another can bring. And Omega’s are so rare… 

When Hawke finally enters the room and shuts the door behind him, Isabela has already shed her silken robes and is laying back on the nest of pillows, nothing more than skin shining in the candle light that flickers around her room. James takes notice that two delicate fingers around already teasing the pink skin between her folds and it takes everything in him to contain the whine. True, she is no Omega, there will be no knot at the end of this but Sweet Maker if the sight didn’t make him weak kneed. “What do you yearn for, sweet thing?” She moans softly as her finger ghosts over her clit, making her back arch lightly off the bed. 

Spurs chime gently as he makes his way to the front of her bed, eyes blown wide with nothing more than lust and want. James watches for a moment, those same fingers dipping into her entrance before pumping lightly. A sigh escapes from her lips and it almost sounds like she’s whispering his name. He has to remain himself that Beta’s for the most part are barrin. This is nothing more than release and fun. 

Hands, rough and calloused from farm work run up the smooth skin of her legs, her thighs and gently spread them as Bela removes her fingers. James is quick to take the offered digits into his mouth and he licks the wet from them with a moan. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t find that incredibly sexy. She’d also be lying to herself if she said she’d never slept with a man with a beard before. This former Thedas ranger would be her first. Bela wiggles down slightly further into the pillow nest as Hawke’s hands move around to her bottom, kneading it before his tongue licks the length of her slit, a low growl escapes him as the taste and smell of her sex hit him full force. It’s been ages since he’s slept with a woman but he can remember enough to make one scream. 

This one she knows doesn’t need direction as his tongue laps hungrily at her aching clit. One hand remains balled into the sheets as the other moves to fist against his hair. It’s more soft than she thought, and his beard does tickle. Bela can’t remember the last time a man actually thought of her pleasure first. The actions change slightly, causing a loud moan to escape her lips and it echos down to the streets before, those windows are always open, letting the warm breeze blow in. He’s sucking on her swollen clit, one finger pressing against her entrance before another is added. He’s preparing her and it’s the slow death by sex that she’s always wanted. Isabela had always heard about how large Alpha males where and she had a feeling she was about to find out. 

When a third finger is added and she feels herself expanding wide against the girth, Bela is writhing beneath him. Between his mouth and those blessed fingers she finds herself dangerously close to the edge. “Ha… James... “ His names comes in breathless pants, his other hand has come to massage her breast, fingers tweaking hard nipples. Her thighs, Maker they are trembling and she can’t stop them. Isabela arches her back off the bed and his mouth is flooded with her juices. James doesn’t seem to mind, a low growling is all that can be heard over the moans escaping her lips. 

One final slurp and she feels the cold chill where his mouth was, his fingers removed with such gentle care that it was almost as if they were never there. There’s a shuffle and he moves, he doesn’t even take off his clothes and Bela can’t bring herself to care. One of his hands working to spread her folds as the other moved his cock to press against her entrance. She became suddenly jealous of the Omega that would one day become his mate as he slowly pushed into her wet warmth. A low growl on his lips before leaning down to kiss her, his beard still wet with her juices.James slowly began to snap his hips against her tight walls, her back arching off the bed and forcing the girth of him deeper still. 

Bela could already feel the heat of his skin slowly starting to disappear, the beads of sweat forming and being soaked into his shirt. “Come on, sweet thing.” There was a deep moan that vibrated against her neck as he picked up the pace of his actions. His cock swollen and buried deep inside Bela as she rolled her hips against him. She refused to get emotional involved again. Crying out as she felt something hard against her folds, his knot. It was expanding and desperate for an Omega to lack onto but it didn’t stop James from pounding away at her, didn’t stop him from biting her shoulder as he came hard inside her. It didn’t stop Bela from screaming his name in both pain and pleasure before they both melted, boneless into the mattress.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The heat midday was starting to beat down on the town but that didn’t seem to stop people from going to Merrill’s general store or into Bethany’s flower shop that was right next door. Women fawning over the new dresses and lace that were decorating the windows. There is another face that reflects through the glass today, features slightly more pale than the other women around him. Half of his shoulder length white hair is braided and tumbles down his shoulder, the blood red tattoo on his face just makes him look more elegant but it also makes the others of the village shy away from him. Those striking icy blue hues seem to be glued to the white and black lace hanging in the window, not paying a single bit of attention to the whispers. His hands move to massage gently at his very pregnant belly and Lavellan can’t help the smile on his lips. It wouldn’t be much longer.

“See something that catches your eye, darling.” There’s a strong hand that wraps around his waist, lacing their fingers together before Dorian let’s his eyes wonder to want help his mate’s attention. “I want some of that. It would look amazing sowed to the end of the babies presentation gown.” Lavellan spoke with a Free Marcher’s accent but it was further north from Kirkwall. His clan had been in Wycome before the raiders had attacked. They had been there since Lavellan himself had just received his vallaslin when he and several other young Omega’s were sold to slavers. 

“Of course, amatus.” Pavus pressed a small kiss to his temple before the chime of spurs caught his attention. He’d know those anywhere. “Ah… Hawke. I am pleased to see you out and about today.” Ameridan hide slightly behind his mate, James’ smell was strong enough that it made the elf shiver. “I’m going home, ma vehnan. Please bring it home when you come.” Lavellan nodded politely to Hawke before he began the slow waddle back to their house not far from the edge of town. It was peaceful. Dorian had had it built from the ground up when he and Lavellan had made their relationship more permanent. It even had the wrap around porch that he wanted. 

Hawke grunted but returned the bow before a rolled cigarette was taken from behind his ear and popped into his mouth. Dorian chuckled softly. “One day, James, you will meet the Omega that ties you down. Makes you want nothing more than to be one with them and just you wait… You’ll be knocked off your feet before you can say ‘Bob’s your uncle.” James did nothing more than shoot Dorian a glare. “You mean you haven’t gotten tired of retirement yet.” He took a long, hard drag from his cigarette before spitting out a rogue piece of tobacco. 

“And miss the moments with my family, perish the thought.” There was that cheesy grin on his lips as he continued to watch Ameridan walk away, not turning until he couldn’t see him anymore. “I’m putting together a run.” The cigarette is finished and flicked into the dusty street. “Oh really? Is it going to be anything like the run that happened a few years ago. I believe all the cattle ran off and we never could get them back. Thus being the reason why you don’t shoot off your gun in the middle of the night because you hear noises.” Hawke chuckled softly. “But it we had a good time.” Dorian sighed. “If it happens, let me know and I will have your back, as I always do but for now, I have to get some lace or else I will be skinned alive. And not in a good way.” The two gentleman departed ways, Hawke going back to his sulking chair in front of the sheriff's office.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The game of Wicked Grace seemed to go with more ease since the one from the wee hours of the morning. Dorian is even able to join in, along with Aveline and her husband, Donnic. They can’t help but to tease the man, they always do. A man married to a woman that just happens to be the sheriff of their small town, but it’s all in good fun. There’s a loud laugh from the head of the table as Varric won another round but nothing could take Hawke’s attention off the beautiful woman that was perched on his knee. It’s a lot of dirty whispering back and forth, but somehow Hawke still manages to keep his game in check; betting in all the right places and folding here and there.

He can feel the heat from her sex bleeding through the fabric that covers his thighs, so James decides to take advantage of it. He’s sitting at the other end of the table and most of them have gathered around Varric as he spins one of his wild tales.

“How quiet can you be?” It’s whispered into her ear as she takes another shot of whiskey. Bela is curious about what he plans on doing before she feels his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it’s way up. It tickles slightly and she can’t help but wiggle. “Deal me in,” she slams the shot glass on the table and James’ can’t help but chuckle. Looking at the cards dealt, Bela kneads her bottom lip between her teeth as she feels his thumb rubbing small circles around her clit and Maker help her, this man’s rut was going to be the death of her. No one else can make out what Hawke is doing and it takes all Bela has not to roll her hips, throw her head back and moan. 

He’s going in just a slow enough pace to drive her crazy, she’s wet and throbbing, loving every second of agony that is James Hawke’s thumb. A small curse escapes her lips as the cards are thrown down, another fold because she’s starting not to be able to think. Between trying to control her breathing and focusing on what’s in front of her, Isabela felt like she was going to explode. James can’t help but chuckle as he watches her chest move up and down, watches as her breath hitches when he begins to pick up the pace, digging the pad against her clit with fury. 

“Are you going to cum?” It’s a breathless whisper against her ear before she turns her head to answer. “If I do that, I’m going to ruin your clothes.” Hawke didn’t answer, merely starting to stroke and rub her sensitive bud even harder. Isabela is doing excellent at keeping quiet until the end, when Hawke feels her trembling against her, feels the warmth of her juices spread along his pants and she clears her throat instead of the moan. He can’t help but chuckle a little darkly as he removes his thumb, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean. Suddenly, the table is moved, the rest of Hawke’s beer tips over and it spills on his jeans right where Bela had came. 

“Well, I’m gonna go see if I can’t clean this mess.” James rose as Varric let out a loud chuckle. Hawke turning his attention to Bela and giving her a wink. The throbbing hard on in his jeans was to the point of aching before he made it behind the Hanged Man; there in the dark, he unzips himself and with fury he takes his cock in his hand and pumps it like a man possessed. His skin once again on fire, an itch that can’t be sated. His breath quickens with his pace, hitching in places as he tries to keep control, but it doesn’t last long. 

“That’s a waste of a beautiful cock, sweet thing.” Bela.

It doesn’t take a split second that Bela is captured, arms being held above her head with one of his strong hands, pressing her back against the hardwood of the salon. Bela gets the idea as she jumps a little, wrapping her legs around her waist. No prep this time, James takes his cock in his hand, finds the wetness in her folds and presses inside her. Bela moans loudly at the stretch to her entrance, it’s more pleasant this time, less painful. James is a panting mess against her before he spreads his own legs to get better leverage in the dirt. “Don’t you dare let me go.” 

The Alpha in him growls lowly before he starts snapping his hips with force, her back going up and down the wood and she knows that she’s going to have marks in the morning. “Fuck me.” Her own words come with a small growl even if it doesn’t have the same effect. His hand around her wrists falter slightly and it gives her a moment to wrap them around his neck, nails digging around the bond mark; a bond mark he will one day share with someone else. 

This causes him to moan loudly against her chest where his head is leaned, nipping at the top of the soft skin he finds there. A port in the storm. She did care for Hawke and he needed her, now more than ever. Their moans and breathing began to mirror one another, his hips now rolling and he’s the one that’s trembling. “Come on, James.” It’s hissed in his ear as she bites the lobe and he feels like he’s going to break apart, shatter but she can’t put him back together. This has been the worse rut of his life. 

He cries out when he comes this time, and swears that it echos into the darkness forever. She comes once more when she feels herself being filled by him and knows that her nails are going to leave marks, she can’t find it in herself to care. For now, Hawke is hers; and when he wakes up in the morning, it will be back to business as usual.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	2. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Make one wrong move,” the voice of the person that held him captive was like gravel; deep and filled with a number of emotions. “And I will slice your throat from ear to ear and leave you to die in a pool of your own blood.”_

“Hawke, we have a problem.” 

It was always that one full statement from Aveline that made him hate his life. The tin cup he was drinking his morning coffee half rose to his lips and stopped. He’d spent the night at Varric’s, binge drinking and playing Wicked Grace until the wee hours of the morning, now he sat at his kitchen table in nothing more than his long john’s with his hat on his head. Aveline had seen him worse. Hand rose as fingers scratch the underside of his chin. Yup, he always hated that statement. “And just what seems to be the problem, Aveline?” Even his voice sounded like death this morning. 

“Where are my manners. Coffee?” He lifted the pot off the table. 

“I refuse to drink that swamp water you call coffee, James.” He chuckled softly, “More for me.” Downing the last few drops before pouring himself some more. “Jenkins was on patrol last night, saids he came across some pretty suspicious looking people camped out by the river. He thinks they were looking for someone or something.” 

James arched a brow. “And what makes him think that?” 

“Because she said she refused to leave until her property was returned to her. Or at least that’s what he said that the woman said. Jenkins has no reason to lie about the accounts.” 

“This involves clothes, don’t it?” 

“Yes, Hawke.”

“Damn it.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“He is not mine. He belongs to my employer.” This woman… She sits on a table stool, in front of a tiny table, sipping tea from a gold rimmed tea cup underneath the shade of a tree. The water behind them flowing smoothly, a gentle wind blowing. Today is actually pleasant, not the searing heat that has seemed to grip Kirkwall the past few days.

“Well, Miss…” 

“You may call me Hadriana.” 

“Well, Miss. Hadriana. It would help if we knew what was taken?” Aveline was sitting at the tiny little table but Hawke had stayed on his horse. This whole situation was making his skin itch. Something didn’t feel right. 

“He’s an elf. Roughly around 125lbs, much more short than you are dear and he is covered in white tattoos.” Hawke raised a brow. “So he’s a slave?” His voice gruff with the question, which merely caused the black headed woman to laugh. “I’d say he’s more of a servant but if that is what you people of the South wise to call them. My employer is willing to pay a handsome reward for the return of his property.” Hawke cringed. No one should ever be able to own another person. Aveline had out a little notepad and a pencil, writing down as much information as she could get from the woman. 

“It’s possibly that the elf may not even be in Kirkwall. There are a few towns between here and Tevinter that he could have gotten too. Ostwick is just a few miles north.” The woman wrinkled her powered nose. “No. He’s here.” 

“And what makes you so sure?” 

“Because he is an Omega and I can smell his fear.” There was an evil little sparkle in her eyes as she spoke those words, but they did nothing more than make Hawke freeze. 

“Alright. We will search around. As long as you and your people don’t cause any trouble, you can stay camped here.” 

“This place is quite lovely, regardless of its location.” Yelp, Hawke didn’t like this one. After a few more questions, Aveline rose, getting back on her horse and taking the reins from Hawke. They didn’t start talking until they were well out of earshot. 

“So what’s the game plan?”

“I’m not sure. There are a million different outcomes to this and they all seem to be within legal means.” Aveline wrinkled her nose. 

“Aveline, he’s a slave. You know this better than I do. Saying he’s ‘property’ is just their means of justifying their actions.” Hawke’s nose flared, trying not to let his temper get the better of him. 

“If he is an Omega, it’s possible that he’s bonded and then my hands are tied.”

“And if he’s not.” Aveline gave Hawke a look. “It’s dangerous for an unbound Omega to be roaming the streets, even in a place like Kirkwall.” 

“I know, James. It just means that we need to find him before they do.” The horses turned as they made their way back up the trail that lead into town. They spied a few of the men that were with the women at Merrill’s, most likely getting supplies but that didn’t stop the small elf from looking pale as a ghost. Slavers, no matter what means, would take any elf or dwarf that they felt would fetch a good price, even if they were free. “I’ll go talk to Anders.” Aveline broke off, heading for the hospital. Hawke went to the Hanged Man. If anyone would know about this, Varric would.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The piano player is sumber today. His fingers dancing along the ivory keys as he belts out the tune that filters through the smoke filled ear. It isn’t until he hears Isabela singing that he knows all eyes are on her. It brings a smirk to his lips. Such a siren. Several of the men, drunk and waving in their stools begin to join in on the song with her. He wonders briefly if someone died before making his way behind the curtain toward Varric’s personal office and rooms.

“You alive, dwarf.” There’s no bite to it, spoken with a hint of mirth between friends. 

“Well, if I’m not, the singing surely will do the job. What’s on your mind, Hawke?” 

“We have a problem, Varric. Know anything about the camp of high dressed Tevinter’s that have camped out down by the river. The woman with them says that they're looking for a man that escaped. He’s ‘property’ of her employer. Important enough that they can’t leave without him.” 

Varric arched a brow. “Shouldn’t you be asking Dorian. Isn’t he from there?” 

“Ameridan had the baby last night. I don’t wanna intrude on their happy moment.” Varric nodded, writing something down. “I’ll send ‘em something then. And I’ll look into our visitors and the man they are hunting.” Varric wrinkled his nose. “Never a dull moment.” 

Hawke barked a laugh. “Not in this town. Thanks, Varric.” Hawke nodded before taking his leave. Well, this was going to be interesting. Kirkwall wasn’t a large town but there were a few abandoned buildings that someone running could hide in. It was all a matter of knowing what to look for. 

The day seemed to drag on. Hawke taking his normal place in the chair that sat in front of the sheriff's office, leaning back and with his hat over his face, it almost looked like he was asleep. Chances are that he most likely was. He didn’t hear the footsteps walking up and before he knew what was going on, his chair was kicked out from under him and Hawke was crashing to the floor. “And just when were you going to come and tell your old friend Dorian that there was a bunch of Vint’s here.” The anger clear in his voice as he spoke. 

“Ow.” Hawke’s hat had flew off and was now blowing down the street with the wind. “Thanks for the knot, asshole.” He groaned as Dorian helped him off the wood. “And I didn’t know if it was safe to come over. You smell like an Omega, Dorian.” 

“Well, that’s what my husband is. And it’s fine. Ameridan and the baby are doing excellent.” His anger seemed to disappear at the mention of his mate and child. Dorian was beaming. James hated it. “Now, tell me what’s going on.” They sat down on the edge of the porch as Hawke began to tell him the events, who the people were and who they were looking for. It had been years since Dorian had been in his homeland so the names didn’t ring any bells. “I’ll tell Ameridan. It may be someone from his clan. If it truly is an Omega on the run, he might be able to help him.” Hawke nodded. “If you need me, you know where I am.” 

James arched a brow. “You haven’t picked up a gun in years, Dorian.” 

He chuckled, “No, but that doesn’t mean that I’ve forgotten how to use one.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was well past dusk when Hawke stumbled into his hovel. His home wasn’t the most pleasing in the world but it was a roof and it had a bed. He just couldn’t stay in the townhouse that his family owned. There always seemed to be too many people. He would occasional go over for supper but he always came back here. A rather large hound lay on his porch and gave a small whine when he stumbled up the three stairs, staggered a bit when he leaned down to rub him behind the ears and all but fell through his door to get inside. The dog gave a huff, doing nothing more than laying his head back down.

There was a crash, several dishes on the table hit the floor as Hawke bumped into it but there was something else. A scent here he didn’t recognise, the scent of an Omega. Quick movements and something had taken Hawke’s arm with almost crushing force and a blade was placed near his throat, but not pressing hard enough to slice through his flesh. Well, there went that buzz. 

“Make one wrong move,” the voice of the person that held him captive was like gravel; deep and filled with a number of emotions. “And I will slice your throat from ear to ear and leave you to die in a pool of your own blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for liking my little story. It's touch and go at the moment. This part of the series I've decided to make small changes to here and there but nothing so drastic. Chapters will be added as they are written. =^.^=


	3. His name is Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ameridan wrapped the shawl around his head before the click of his boots disappeared from the porch and into the mud. “As much as I adore this place, I do wish the streets were paved.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit more about our broody little elf that we all love.

Well… Shit. 

“Are you the one they are looking for?”

The blade around his neck dug closer to flesh but it still didn’t cut. The small Omega that stood behind him was mostly afraid, that much he could sense from the waves of distress and unfamiliar that was rolling off of him. “Look, if you let me go I can help you. That and I would like to keep most of my blood in my body. I kinda need it to live.” Hawke was wondering if cutting the tension in the air like this was wise but he didn’t really care to be honest. But it seemed that the elf was contemplating his words, the knife falters just slightly. 

“And what does bargaining with an alpha do for me?” His words were laced with venom as he spoke. This Omega has been through a lot and Hawke can tell. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“That is… none of your concern.” 

“Are you bound?” 

“No.”

Thunder rumbled in the distant. Kirkwall has not seen rain in weeks. It rattled his windows and he could hear the wind picking up lightly. “Are you hungry? I have beans… and beans. I’m sure I can cook something up to go with up. I don’t keep a lot of food here because I’m rarely home.” The blade seemed to loosen even more. He could hear the elf’s stomach growl from behind him at the prospect of food. 

“Why do you care? Aren’t you just going to give me back to my master?” 

“I hadn’t planned on it.” There was a grunt behind him and the blade fell with a clatter on the floor. It was almost as if all the fight had suddenly left the elf before Hawke himself heard a dull thud. The elf had either passed out from hunger or exhaustion, could have been a little bit of both but his body just couldn’t take it anymore. The alpha sighed as rain began to beat against the windows. 

To Hawke’s surprise, the elf weighed very little and picking him up off the floor took little effort. His bed wasn’t much, more like a broken down cot but at least it was something, After lighting a few candles and making a small fire in his woodburner, Hawke went about making something. He found a can of beans, a can of some form of meat and enough cornmeal to make some very dry bread. To say the least, cooking was not one of his finer skills. He was also able to have Grim take a message for Ameridan’s eyes only. If he didn’t stop to case a rabbit on his way there, he might take it to him tonight, if he were lucky.

The small hovel was slowly starting to warm as the storm outside grew more fierce. The smell of food cooking on the small stove was enough to make the elf on his bed stir slightly with a strangled moan before he seemed to roll back over, but it was then that Hawke noticed he was nursing his right side. Possible broken ribs, those would have to be looked at if the Omega would let him. 

He remembers eating, getting comfortable in a chair by the stove and reading; but when he wakes up, it’s to the gentle sounds of Tevene being spoken back and forth. A hand rubs down his face and scratches the underside of his beard. “I brought you both some dinner. I didn’t know if you had anything in this shack to eat.” Ameridan’s voice was soft and Hawke scoffed, well, it wasn’t a lie. He noticed that the smaller Omega had taken off his shirt, ribs bandaged and cuts were being cleaned and dressed. Ameridan making small apologies when the other elf hissed at the sting. 

“You can trust him.” It was spoken in a language that Hawke didn’t understand. The small Omega shot him a glare, eyes narrowing before his features softened lightly and he nodded. 

“My name is Fenris.” It was spoken with confidence despite his current position. Ameridan patted Fenris on the knee before he rose. “Hawke, may I speak with you outside?” Shawl placed over his swollen chest, no doubt he had been nursing before he came over. “My name is James.” He gave a small smile to the elf before he followed him out the door, the air fresh and cool from the storm. 

“He will heal, at least his body will. He does have several broken ribs and it probably won’t be of a shock to know that he has recently been flogged. His back being the worst, it’s most likely not the first time either.” Ameridan rolled his shoulders, he hid his own scars well. “He’s very scared but he has promised me that he will not run. He understands that this is probably the best possible place to hide from his captures.” Ameridan turned to face James, arching a brow. “He’ll need shelter to heal his wounds, a place to feel safe and warm, protected. No Omega should ever have to go through what he (we) went through.” James nodded. 

“There’s something else.” The small Omega bit his bottom lip, looking through the small living room window before back at Hawke. “He may not even know it himself but he’s pregnant, James. Not very far along either.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“His scent. Our pheromones change when we become pregnant. Usually an alpha can spoke the change before we can. It’s different for everyone.” Ameridan rested his hand on James’ arm. “He may lose it. With the amount of trauma that he’s had to endure and the abuse to his midsection…” He gave a sad little smile. “Omega’s are strong. We form more of a stronger bond with the little one that grows in our bellies than with the men they came from. It doesn’t matter who the Father is, they are ours. If he does lose it, James, even if you don’t know him. Be there for him.” Hawke looked through the window at the elf that sat on his bed. Ameridan was able to let go of his demons and trust, even find love, but James knew that not everyone was that strong. 

“I promise.” 

Ameridan wrapped the shawl around his head before the click of his boots disappeared from the porch and into the mud. “As much as I adore this place, I do wish the streets were paved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!
> 
> I want to thank everyone that is enjoying my little story! =^.^=


	4. Strange things happen all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It hurts you. Burning, blistering, your flesh feels like it will peel from your bones. But it doesn’t burn when he’s near. Strange. Heart flutters. Things calm. Your mind begins to heal. He can’t know. He will never know. Pain. Rejection. Give him time. He will come around. He’s scared.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Hawke talk a little more. Dorian comes over and invites them to Sunday supper.  
> We meet Solas and Cole in this chapter.

“I have family,” a soft low voice was speaking over the crackle of the fire. “I’m not sure if they would be alive now or not, all things considered. We…” A set of green eyes stare into the fire for a brief moment before turning their attention back to Hawke. “I was never very close with them. I was always a means to keep them off my sister and nothing more.” He was picking at a string that was loose on the blanket that covered his lap. “I’m sure my Mother loved me but even that was a strained relationship.” 

There was a ping of sorrow that shot through James’ heart. Did Fenris not know love, even from family. “How long have you been captive?” 

“I was born into it.” He fell silent for a moment before drawing in a sharp breathe, the pain in his side was still there but it didn’t hurt as bad anymore. “It’s the only life I’ve known but I always longed for something more.” His eyes landed on Hawke again, he was a gentle man; if he had a temper, Fenris hadn’t seen it yet. So far, he’d been nothing more than a friend, someone Fenris found easy to talk to, but he was still an alpha. That was cause enough to remain at a distance. 

“I’m sorry all this has happened to you.” 

“I do not need your pity.” His tone turned sour with his words. 

“It wasn’t pity, Fenris.” He rose from the chair he was sitting in and moved to refill both their cups, tea for the elf and coffee for himself. “No one should have to go through life without knowing what love is, family or otherwise.” 

Fenris lowered his head, bangs moving to the side and James noticed the three small dots that on forehead before the hair moved and covered his eyes. “She always told me that I was the mistake. That I wasn’t meant to be. Mother never did anything or said anything to make me feel otherwise. My master… he was cruel but his mistress... “ A shiver ran up his spine and Hawke figured it was time to change the subject. 

“What do you want, Fenris?” 

He looked at Hawke like he was asking a question in a language he didn’t understand. No one had very asked him that before. “I don’t… I don’t know.” He was silent for a long time after that, Hawke let the minutes tick by for returning to his book. He knew the elf was lost in thought at his question. “I want the chance.” He looked at Hawke. “I want to be able to have my life as my own.” 

A small smile crossed the alpha’s lips. “Then we will have to make sure that you get it.” His answer was simple, but he knew what it was like for someone or something else to have control. A knock on the door caused Fenris to jump before the blanket fell to the floor, a blade in his hand and a look of panic in his eye. Hawke rose, book discarded on his chair as he lightly touched Fenris’ arm. “It’s alright. No one but a few know you are here.”   
“James, will you open this bloody door. It’s cold.” Dorian, Hawke sighed softly. 

The moment Dorian stepped into the hovel, Fenris was cursing in Tevene. Dorian arched his brow and answered back cooly as Fenris bore holes into him with his stare. “Would it please you to know that I am Ameridan’s mate and that I mean you no harm.” Fenris replaced the blade but his posture stayed tense. “The kit is fussy and he knew it was driving me batty. He sent me with a few things that he thought you might like.” Instead of handing them to the elf, he laid them on the table. A journal with pen, several books and a small basket of muffins. His flashed flushed, too embarrassed to tell them he couldn’t read or write. Dorian understood. 

“I had to teach Ameridan to read and write. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe Hawke can help you.” 

“I’m not a scholar, Dorian.” 

“Well, you aren’t an idiot. A git at times maybe, but teaching someone the basics isn’t hard.” 

Fenris looked between the two of them as they went back and forth. They argued like an old married couple. “At any rate, I’ve been tasked with the mission of asking the two of you if you would like to join us for Sunday supper. Ameridan is in one of his hard-headed moods and won’t take no for an answer. And if I want to keep my skin, he said I’d better return with a positive reply.” His voice a low drawl as he spoke. It made Hawke chuckle to think this was the same wild man that he’d ran around with when they were younger. 

“It’s up to Fenris.” 

The elf was inspecting the contents of the basket. He’d already looked over the books and the journal with a curious look. “I’ve never had the choice to learn to read and write.” He took one of the muffins in his hand and took a small bite. It teased his tongue with favors he’d never tasted before and a small moan took the other two men by surprise. He blinked before looking at them and his cheeks turned a shade of pink that Hawke thought looked good on him. 

“I would… I would like to go.” His green eyes looked into the silver of Hawke’s and a smile crossed his rugged features. “Then we will see you for Sunday supper.” 

“Excellent! I will get to keep my skin!” There was a smirk that crossed Dorian’s lips as he said his goodbyes and left. 

“I can teach you, if you wish.” 

Fenris gave a soft smile. “I would like that very much, Hawke.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was well into mid-day before Aveline stretched in her chair with a small yawn escaping her lips. It was far too quiet these days and it was making the red-head rather nervous. The light jingle of her spurs against the wood and she opened the door to the office. It was a mild day. The heat wasn’t as smothering as it normally was. The oddest sight caught her attention coming from the southern gate of the town.

A man, rather slender in form, and barefoot was walking toward the center of town. He had a small pack on his back and a staff in hand. The sun making a glare off his bald head. There was a small boy that walked beside him, at least of teenage age. Aveline had never seen anything like it in her life. He held an air of confidence about him. The other looked nervous, wringing his hands back and forth and mumbling to himself. 

Hawke had walked up behind her, not quiet but she was so focused on watching the two new visitors that he spooked her. “What are we looking at?” He had half a muffin in his mouth and one in his hand. Aveline made a grunting noise before moving her gaze. “We have a hobo coming into town. This should be amusing.” Hawke almost choked on his muffin. 

They both watched with curious eyes as the two walked into the general store. Merrill would no less have heart failure because she wasn’t use to random strangers. He’d left his walking staff against the outside door frame. “I bet he can beat the shit out of someone with that.” They had both walked over to inspect it. The tip had been carved into the heads of two wolves facing one another. A small ball in the middle that had been painted gold and it almost looked as if they were fighting over it. “Sometimes, a good piece of wood is better than a gun.” 

“Have a lot of experience with wood, Aveline?” 

“Quiet you.” Hawke snickers. 

Merrill was behind the counter like she always was, bouncing around with nervous energy as the stranger asked questions and she gave him a blank, deer caught in the lamp light stare. “The elfroot is fresh,” she finally found her voice. “All the goods here are shipped fresh from Starkhaven weekly.” Merrill sounded so small but she was getting better. Nothing like how Hawke and Carver had first found her. 

“Yearning. He makes you feel things. Makes your legs tremble. You like him but you’re worried about more. You want more. He wants more. You’re afraid because you don’t think you're worthy of him. But he makes you feel beautiful. Say yes. He will ask again. Tonight.” 

Merrill turned white as a ghost before her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She squeaked and ran into the back of the store behind the curtain. Aveline arched a brow as the strange boy stood closer to the older elf, Hawke was standing beside her laughing so hard that his side hurt. So they had done it. He’d have to remember to tease Carver about it later. 

“I apologise. Cole can be… well, he hears things. Like whispers. I found him in my travels. Half dead and mumbling my thoughts.” The strange elf turned around. “My name is Solas. It is a pleasure to meet you both. We have coin enough to pay for the goods that we need and then we will be on our way. Just passing through.” His accent caught Aveline off guard, not from the Free Marches. 

“It hurts you. Burning, blistering, your flesh feels like it will peel from your bones. But it doesn’t burn when he’s near. Strange. Heart flutters. Things calm. Your mind begins to heal. He can’t know. He will never know. Pain. Rejection. Give him time. He will come around. He’s scared.” 

Hawke nearly choked on air. Aveline was the one to laugh this time. Solas seemed to ignore most of the other’s ramblings as he picked up multiple items and sat them on the counter. Merrill had composed herself and came from hiding. Cole had stopped to look at something shiny before picking it up and placing it with their things. 

“I was told by a medicine man that Cole is a seer. But instead of seeing the future, he can hear thought. Something to do with a lack of oxygen when he was a child. Either way, he has yet to be wrong with his predictions.” 

“As long as you don’t cause any trouble.” Aveline wrinkled her nose before her and Hawke walked out of the store. She didn’t want to take the chance of this Cole even remotely putting her business in the air like that.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I have a new found respect for Cole writers. I don't have him in my party a lot so I did the best that I could.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that have been reading this little story. It means a lot to me. =^.^=

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by myself so forgive me if I've made mistakes here and there. I more or less type it up and post it before I can talk myself out of it because I'm not very confident in my writing. The characters themselves are probably extremely out of character but this is an AU and I kinda need them a little out of the way. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> I was extremely nervous about writing smut and posting it for the public to read, so please, try to be nice when you critic me on it. This already has my anxiety threw the roof.


End file.
